Modrina:Orakelj
---- dodaten zaslužek zanima me če se mi obeta kak dodaten zaslužek... Opozorilo Spoštovani, vljudno Vas naprošamo, da navedete''' svoje ime ali psevdonim', ki ga uporabljate v vsakdanjem življenju. Namreč le to odraža '''vašo energijo' in s tem zagotavlja pravilnost odgovora. Hvala! Guardian Angel 17:54, 9. julij 2010 (UTC) Do kdaj bom samska? Pozdravljeni. Veseli me, da sem našla to stran, ki se mi zdi čudovita. Moje vprašanje se glasi: do kdaj bom samska? Imam namreč čez trideset let in še nikoli nisem imela moškega (bila v ljubezenskem razmerju z njim). Iskrena hvala za odgovor. Katja ODGOVOR Spoštovana Katja, najprej iskrena hvala za vaše spodbudne besede in za postavljeno vprašanje. Vabljeni, da v okviru te strani tudi dodajate svojo vsebino, prispevke, izkušnje, pišite članke v okviru možnosti svojega bloga, ..... Karte, ki so se odprle, ne nakazujejo skorajšnje uresničitve vaše želje. Sicer set dokaj močna oseba, ki pa morda ne znate tega izkoristiti v vsem svojem pmenu, zato Vam priporočam, da bodite bolj pozorni na kakršna koli znamenja, sporočila, morda več časa posvetite sami sebi in prisluhnite svoji notranji intuiciji in modrosti. Prav mogoče je, da vam bodo prav ta sporočila prinesla željeni odgovor. Mogoče je vaše vprašanje v povezavi nerazčiščenih odnosov iz preteklosti z vašo mamo. V času med 6 mesecev do enega leta se vam nakazuje selitev, ki lahko sicer pomeni bodisi zamenjavo službe (delodajalca) ali pa selitev v drug kraj in precejšnja verejtnost je, da boste prav v tem obdobju spouznali novo osebo, ki bi lahko bila vaša težko pričakovana ljubezen. Veliko sreče in z veseljem, vam bomo odgovorili na Vaša vprašanja. Guardian Angel 11:11, 17. julij 2010 (UTC) :) POZDRAVLJENI! Rada bi vprašala kako mi bo šlo kaj na ljubezenskem področju. Za enkrat sem samska. Stara sem 18 let .Čeprav imam ponavadi okoli sebe dosti fantou , ki sem jim ušeč in se z njimi tudi ujamem . Vendar se mi zdi da ko naj bi prijatelsko prešlo v zvezo doživim nekakšnjo blokado ( četudi mi je fant zelo ušeč ) , stvar se začne zavlečevati in nazadnje use " propade" =/ . ( tako je bilo vedno do sedaj , je možno da na je vzrok v tem da nisem pripravljena na resno zvezo ? ). Zanimama ne zakaj vedno zablokiram ?. Dlje časa mi je že ušeč nek fant. Sprva je kazalo zelo dobro .. potem pa sva začasno izgubljala stike. Vendar se fant vedno vrača. Zanima ne ali je on pravi zame in kako se bo najin odnos razvil ? HVALA že v naprej za odgovor. Ines ODGOVOR Ines pozdravljena, najprej iskreno opravičilo za nekoliko kasnejši odgovor, vendar kot objavljamo na vseh naših straneh, da bo v času poletnih dopustov prihajalo do zanud z odgovori- Istočasno pa tudi vabljena, da ttudi aktivno ustvarjate in sooblikujete vsebino bodisi s svojimi izkušnjami, nasveti, predlogi, .... Pridružite pa se nam tudi na strani, ki jo imamo odprto na Facebooku - Obiščite nas na Facebooku Najprej odgovor na prvo vprašanje - Zakaj vedno zablokiram? Karte, ki so se odprle nakazujejo možen vzrok, ki je posledica nekih preteklih izkušenj, po vsej verjetnosti to izvira iz otroštva. Zaradi tega ste morda zapadli v določene stresne situacije ali pa vsako novo vezo podoživljate kot nekaj stresnega, karta "Obvladovanje stresa" opozarja, da se morate temu pdročju še posebej posvetiti in predvsem poizkusite stresne situacije obvladovati. Posledica je tudi pomanjkanje zaupanja v resnico in dobro. Mislim, da ko boste te pretekle izkušnje in miselne vzorce odgnali, boste tudi lažje odkrili kakšne so vaše resnične namere glede ljubezni. Odgovor na drguo vprašanje - glede fanta Vsekakor se odgovor skriva v prvem odgovoru, morda prihaja do določenih blokad oziroma zastojev zaradi v prvem odgovoru navedenih nerazčiščenih zadev. Kar pa zadeva samega vprašanja, pa lahko z veliko verjetnostjo povem, da je veliko možnosti, da je omenjeni fant pravi in da se lahko razvije v resno vezo. Karte vam sporočajo, da ste v obdobju, ko imate vso podporo božjega sveta (Bog, mojstri, angeli, ...) vas v tem trenutku podpirajo in vam stojijo ob strani kakor koli se boste odločili. Karta "Blagoslovi obilja" nakazuje na to, da je sedaj pravi čas, da o vsem skupaj temeljito razmislite,pogledate globlje v povezavi z omenjenim odnosom in bodite pozorni na kakršne koli znake, bodisi vašo notranjo intuicijo ali drugo. Ko boste zadevo razčistili, boste tudi naredili korak naprej v duhovni rasti in prejeli boste neko določeno videnje, ki vam bo dokončno spremenilo situacijo. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 10:10, 29. julij 2010 (UTC) Zaposlitev Pozdravljeni, trenutno sem brezposelna, pa me zanima, če bom kaj kmalu dobila zaposlitev? Mogoče še kakšen nasvet glede iskanja zaposlitve. Hvala za odgovor. Lep pozdrav, Bojana ODGOVOR Pozdravljena Bojana, hvala za vprašanje, obenem pa tudi vabljena, da se nam pridružite tako tukaj na Modrinapedia Wiki strani kot na Facebooku in da tudi sami prispevate delček svojih misli, nasvetov, predlogov, ... Prihajate v obdobje, ko lahko pričakujete določene spremembe na bolje. Karta "Poplačilo" vsekakor nakazuje na to, da je prišel čas, ko lahko pričakujete pozitivne spremembe, vendar pa bi bilo za uresničitev Vaše želje nekoliko uravnotežiti Vaše življenje, kar pomeni, določene obveznosti s prostim časom, zabavo, .... Morda ste si zadali preveč obveznosti ali pa se preveč obremenjujete s situacijo in se nehote zapirate v sebe. Spustite vajeti iz rok, prepustite se pozitivnim energijam, ki vam bodo prinesle pozitivne spremembe. Je vaše delo, morda izkušnje ali pa želje kakor koli povezano z naravo ali prostovoljnim delom? Lahko bi rekel, da prihaja vaš čas, z vami je vaš angel varuh. vse kar morate narediti, je, da si dovolite več prostega časa in časa za sebe, ki ga koristno izkoristite za sprehode v naravo, meditacijo, ... Prisluhnite svoji notranjosti, morda pa vam bo prav vaša intuicija pokazala pot do željenega. Vse dobro želim vam in vašim najbližjim, Guardian Angel 20:12, 29. julij 2010 (UTC) ZAPOSLITEV Pozdravljeni,zelo sem vesela,da sem našla vašo stran,obenem pa se vam zahvaljujem,za odgovor. Trenutno sem nezaposlena,pa me zanima,če bom kmalu dobila službo in če bom zadovoljna,ker se me zadnje čase drži veliko smole pri službi? Hvala vam.Lepo pozdravljeni. Tatjana ODGOVOR Spoštovana Tatjana, najprej hvala za vprašanje. V zvezi s situacijo o kateri sprašujete, sos e doprle karte, ki nakazujejo veliko možnosti, da boste v kratkem res našli primerno službo, v kateri se boste dobro počutili. To nakazuje tako karta "Blagoslovi obilja" kot tudi "Spokojnost" in karta "Vzpodbujajte se", s katero svetnica Marija Marija Božja sporoča, da je prišel čas, da s svojimi mislimi in prepričanji spodbujate sama sebe.Karta "Vzpodbujajte se" pa sporoča, da naj bodo vaše misli pozitivne in da svoje sanje vizualizirajte tako, kot da so že uresničene. Morda bo nova služba povezana z Vašimi izkušnjami, bodisi, da bodo prav prišle, ali pa da boste za novo službo potrebovali nove učne izkušnje. Ne glede na vse, se Vam obetajo spremembe na tem področju. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 20:52, 13. september 2010 (UTC) Sorodna duša Pozdravljeni! Zanima me moje čustveno življenje ali se bo kaj dogajalo oziroma ali bom spopznala sorodno dušo in kdaj: Hvala za odgovor Andreja193.2.237.18 07:31, 7. september 2010 (UTC) ODGOVOR Spoštovana Andreja, hvala za Vaše vprašanje. V zvezi s situacijo o kateri sprašujete so se odprle karte, ki nakazujejo, da lahko v roku 3 mesecev pirčakujete uresničitev Vaše želje. Karta "Čudež" - Jezus to vsekakro potrjuje, vendar pa bo potrebno še kaj postoriti pri Vaših pričakovanjih in mislenih vzorcih. Privoščite si počitek, umaknite se v miren kraj,morda pojdite v naravo ali kam, kjer se dobropočutite in vse temeljito premislite. Bodite ljubeznivi do vseh, ki vas obrkoćajo v vsakdanjiku, vključno do Vas same. V tej situaciji imate torej dve močni karti, kot druga pa je "Zdravilna energija", kar pomeni, da se je zdravljenje začelo, zato sprejmite to energijo z odpritma rokama. Kot rečeno, pričakujte preobrat na tempodročju, vendar še prej postorite nekaj za sebe. Vse dobro, Guardian Angel 21:01, 13. september 2010 (UTC) Skoči na kazalo Zvestoba Pozdravljeni, moje ime je Patricija in me zanima, ali imam prihodnost z moškim rojenim 11.XXXXXXX? Zanima me tudi ali je oseba ženskega spola rojena 25.XXXXXXX prava prijateljica? Kdaj grem živet na svoje? Najlepša hvala za vaše odgovore, želim vam lep dan, pa lep pozdrav. ---------- Spoštovana Patricija, zaradi varstva zasebnih podatkov so bili nekateri podatki izbrisani in shranjeni v naši bazi. Hvala za razumevanje in lep pozdrav, Vaš Guardian Angel 21:33, 13. september 2010 (UTC)